


Shikari's Family

by LadyAbernathyWordsmith



Series: The Uchiha Chronicles [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Kids, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Meet the Family, Original Character(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbernathyWordsmith/pseuds/LadyAbernathyWordsmith
Summary: A direct sequal to 'A Lesson in Sacrifice', in which Shikari explains that she has two daddies, and no mom.Satoru is curious.//Can be read independantly//





	

Family Day at the Academy had come, and while Mama had to leave as soon as Satoru had finished his speech, the rest of Satoru's family, brothers and sisters all, had managed to stay for a while longer. Currently though, Satoru was with his father, the others having wandered off with their own friends or each other, to see what the academy students had cooked up that year.

Sasuke had Satoru by his side, holding onto his armless sleeve as they walked, with Sanyu in a wrap, firmly pressed against his chest and sleeping peacefully despite the noise. "This way, Papa, this way!" Urged the boy, tugging him towards where Shikari's class activity was being held.

It was the Family Races, where parents had to carry their children and their spouses across a line with three other families running at the same time.

"You know, if Mama were still here, she could carry all three of us across that line." Said Sasuke as he went towards them.

Satoru giggled. "Couldn't you though? You're strong too."

"I have a bad back, you know that." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. He hadn't been able to touch his toes since they had Sayaka, and it was a miracle his back had made it through the quadruplets without him snapping in half.

The boy laughed a little. "You're getting so old, Papa."

Sasuke shook his head. Yes, yes he was. 58 years and counting, though Sakura hadn't aged a day over 20...mostly because she'd redirected some of her Strength of a Hundred Seal to keep herself young, as Tsunade had done before her, in order to stay fertile and keep giving Sasuke all the little Uchiha's he'd always dreamt of.

(Her one condition being that he had to stay home and raise them, since she was the one funding his life-long dream of clan restoration, because of her work as a world-famous medic and surgeon. Sasuke was only too happy to oblige. Who knew that the life of a Trophy Husband was for Sasuke Uchiha?)

"Look, there she is! Shikari-chan!!" Satoru shouted, waving an arm in the air.

The young girl was on Inojin's shoulders, who was holding Shikadai in his arms like a bride.

Huh? Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly, curious of the sight. So Shikari had two fathers, he wondered how that worked. He ought to tell Shizu and Hajime about them, and maybe he could get even more grandbabies out of it...

They watched as Inojin ran, significantly weighed down because his spouse wasn't as small as the other racers, though managing to nab third place out of five runners.

"Satoru, did you know about Shikari's Papa's?" Asked Sasuke, as another race was set up.

"Yeah, why? Is that weird?" Satoru asked in return, looking up at him.

"No reason, curious is all." The Uchiha shrugged slightly, as Shikari dragged her fathers to them.

"Satoru-kun! Did you see, did you see?!" Shouted Shikari, instead of attempting any kind of greeting.

"Hello, Uchiha-sama." Greeted Inojin, as Shikari jumped onto Satoru.

"Hello, it's been a while since I've seen you." Last time they spoke was at Sarada and Bolt's wedding, where they were still very cautious of him despite his attempts at Dad-Joking them into submission.

"Congratulations!" Declared the boy with a boisterous shout as their fathers politely conversed, hugging his best friend tightly. "Ne, ne! Let's go! I heard someone's selling choco banana's somewhere!"

"Really? Awesome~! Daddy, can I have some money?" She asked, tugging on Inojin's pants.

"Shikari-chan, you're going to spoil your appetite like that," Sighed the blonde, with a slightly exhausted smile.

"Inojin, don't be such a spoil sport." Said Shikadai with a slight roll of his pupil-less green eyes. "Here, Shikari. Go, run before Daddy catches you!" He said, handing over his wallet.

"Thanks, Papa!"

"Shikadai!!" Inojin nearly shrieked as their daughter grabbed hold of Satoru's hand and rushed into the crowd, quickly being lost among the crowd. Inojin turned to his spouse, indignant.  "How much did you give her?!"

Shikadai chuckled slightly. "Relax, there was only like three hundred Ryo in there."

Inojin steamed slightly, brought out of it only by Sasuke's amused huff. "Kids really ought to learn from their mistakes, Yamanaka-san. I once allowed Seiji to eat whatever he wanted when he was four or so. He never complained about what I cooked again after he got sick on candy."

"He gets that in theory, just not in practice." Said Shikadai with a slightly amused chuckle himself, taking Inojin's hand in his. "Isn't that right, 'Ya-ma-na-ka-saaaan'?"

"Actually, Uchiha-sama," said Inojin, his paper-white face gone a bit pinker with his embarrassment. "I don't know if you're aware, but I changed my name to Nara, a few years ago." Right, Konoha still had yet to legalize full marriage to homosexual couples, so name-changes were as close as they could get at the moment. Soon though, Sasuke suspected.

"I wasn't, my apologies." Said Sasuke, inclining his head a little. "I'll be sure to remember in the future, Nara-san."

"Thank you," There was visable relief on Inojin's face, which Sasuke was trying really hard not to be offended by. (Really, his own son was gay and in a committed relationship! Did that not speak for itself?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shikari-chan?"

"Mm?" Shikaru mumbled, mouth filled with the deliciousness of Choco Banana, finishing off the last bite.

"You’re my best friend, right? And I'm yours?"

"Yeah, of course! Why d'you need to ask?"

"I'm just checking, cuz I think I might say something...a bit not-good.” Papa had brought up a good point, one that Satoru had never really thought of. “Your family is kind of complicated, right?" He asked, head tilting as he took another bite.

"I guess, I never really thought of it." Shrugged the girl as they walked. "I mean, your family is probably more complicated, considering your dad tried to kill your mom before."

"Shut up," Satoru huffed with a roll of his eyes, shoving Shikari slightly, who only giggled and kept walking. "You have two dads, so where did you come from? Were you adopted or something?"

"No, I'm my Daddy's kid, it's just...Well, here. Let's sit, and I'll tell you how it is." She said, pointing to a near-by bench with the stick that had once speared her Choco Banana. She tossed it into the trash and pulled out a notebook of graph paper. "Okay, so this is how my family is if you go by how I grew up with them. Grandpas, grandmas and my daddies." She said, drawing out a quick family line.

"Now, when Daddy and Papa got together, they wanted a kid. But, they can't reproduce because duh, so they asked Grandma Ino to carry Papa's kid so I could be related to both Papa and Daddy. But, Grandma couldn't, because having Papa as a young woman was hard for her, and having another kid at her age would be too much. So, they took Grandma's egg, the woman part that becomes a baby, and put it inside Auntie ChoCho." She explained, making another set of lines beneath the first set. "So they put Papa's sperm into that egg, and Auntie Chocho was the one who carried me in her belly, and gave birth to me."

"Oh, wow!" Breathed Shizu, amazement evident. "That's amazing, you're a walking miracle!"

"More like a walking science experiment." Corrected Shikari. "It was Papa's friend Mitsuki-San who heard that they wanted kids but couldn't have any, so he offered to try make them a baby like how he was made, in a test tube."

"But still! You're...you're even more Facinating than I first thought. I think the world of you, Shikari-chan. And the idea that there was even a possibility that you weren't going to exist...I don't like that at all." He hummed, looking upwards. "I'm eternally grateful to your entire family, and to Mitsuki-san, so you could exist and be my best friend."

Shikari made a slightly sour face, punching Satoru's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. The Miracle Science baby wants some Takoyaki."

Satoru laughed a little, standing. "Alright, I'll buy this time."

Shikari hummed in agreement, walking side by side with her best friend.

* * *

                      **_Fifteen Years Later_**

He sat in the hall, his stomach twisted tightly as he waited. The room was so quiet, so silent, it was as if he could hear his own heart beat through his teeth. Like water rushing through swift running rapids, it coursed through him, exhaustion and worry and fear weighing down his blood and body like molten lead. He stared down at the floor, glancing up at the door for split seconds. His nerves were fried, he hadn't slept in almost twenty four hours. He was a part of the Emergency Medical Response Unit for Konoha Police, and he'd been called out to a scene five hours into a ten hour double shift, late in the night at a local dive bar, where a brawl had resulted in two injured and three arrested, when he got a call from the hospital when he was wrist deep in blood and broken glass.

His wife was going into labour, he'd be a father before the sun was up.

Satoru had ran, too frustrated with how slow the damn train moved, and ended up sitting for the entire eight hours she was in there.

His father and mother, as well as his in-laws, were all sitting, silent and unmoving, in the hospital room which was empty of a bed. All his siblings would be at home, waiting for word on their newest nephew, since having all of them would over crowed the room and even the hospital hallway, considering how many of them had their own kids.

There had been...complications. Satoru's son was premature, a month and a half too early, and he was facing the wrong way. They'd tried natural birth for the first few hours, but it seemed he wasn't going to co-operate, so she'd been rushed into the operating room for an emergency C Section, as it was the only option left to them, though it meant that Satoru couldn't be by her side.

He'd gotten there too late, he was covered with foreign blood because of the injured he'd been tending to before he'd gotten the call and hadn't had the chance to clean up, he was standing, waiting in agony as his son was born and his wife was being cut open and...

Satoru bent his head, his heart in his throat. This whole father thing...His dad had made it look so easy.

Finally, the door slid open and a nurse stepped in. Satoru jumped to his feet, nearly stumbling as he beheld the nurse, all smiles and a kind look. "Uchiha Satoru?"

"Y-yes, that's me." He said, stepping forward to the slightly shorter man. "How is she? When can I see her? A-and my son, where is he? I-I..."

"Your wife is fine, but is still under anesthesia. She'll be awake and aware in about an hour or so. Your son was delivered and will have to be monitored for a while due to his prematurity. I can take you to him now, if you'd like."

"Yes, please!" He said, his heart sinking back into his chest. Okay, she was okay, his son was...not so okay, but he was alive!

He followed, their four parents staying behind. They'd wait a while...

He was in the Children's ICU, in a big plastic and metal crib, with heart monitors and IV drips and...

Satoru looked down, tears in his eyes. His son...

He reached in, using the plastic glove that encased his arm, so no contaminants would get to the infant. "Hello..." He said softly, reaching for his little hand. The baby twitched slightly, wiggling a little and clutching onto Satoru's finger. "It's nice to meet you. I'm your Papa..." He ran his thumb over his tiny pink knuckles, fantasies of training him, teaching him, came flooding. An avalanche of memories he'd tried so hard to put out of his mind when he heard that he would be underdeveloped physically, his lungs were weaker, his heart just a bit too small...There was a chance he wouldn't make it out of delivery, yet here he was...their own little miracle.

He was so lost in thought, he nearly flinched when he heard someone else speak. "Sir, the birth certificate." A nurse said, setting a clipboard on a nearby table. "When you're ready."

"R-right, yes. Thank you." He said, looking back down at his tiny, beloved son, so captivated by him...He smiled, gently sliding his thumb over his cheek, up over his temple, and very gently poking his forehead. “Get used to that, little guy. That’s our family kiss.” He whispered softly, pushing a stand of his dark-coloured hair, seeing that his forehead was as big as Sanyu’s was when she was a baby.

"You do have a name ready, right?" Asked Sakura, stepping into the ICU, who was looking at the birth certificate with no name on it yet. "You two were keeping it very hush-hush."

"Yes, Mama. Of course we do." He said, turning to her with a wide smile. "But before that, come, come look. Look at what we made."

"Oh, you couldn't keep me from looking." She said, smiling as she walked closer to her son, tip-toeing and kissing her son's forehead. "You'll be a wonderful father, Satoru, but you need to be a good husband right now. I'll stay here, you go." She said, pushing her son back to the door, and pushing the clipboard to his chest. "Your wife needs you."

"Right, right." He said, swallowing tightly, taking the clipboard from his mother, taking it with him. He read over it, memorizing the info there. 3.46 lbs, born March 26th at 8:27 AM, Born at Konoha Hospital...and the name, just the name was left blank.

He got to the recovery room, where she was just about awake. He sat, took the pen from the top, and wrote, filling in what little there was. Signing his name, and then his sons.

"Satoru..." A voice, craggy and weak, groaned. She looked like hell, sweaty and pained and still half-out of it from medication. "Satoru, where is he...?"

"Shikaoru is fine, he's in good hands," He said softly, pushing strands of hair out of her face. "He's a strong boy."

Shikari smiled weakly up at him. "I hope we get a daughter next time, I want an Inota eventually."

"Next time." Promised Satoru, poking her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only heard of premature baby experiences in TV shows and movies, so forgive me if what I described isn't 100% accurate.
> 
> Comments are readily welcome and much appreciated!


End file.
